Is She still my Mary?
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: slight AU; Tristan POV on his return to Hartford 10 years after he left. How has it changed? What happened to his Mary?


It had been ten years since I had been back in Hartford society after getting shipped to military school from Chilton. My mother had been trying to get me to come back but I had created a life for myself out in North Carolina and had no interest in returning anytime soon.

When I left, all I could think about was how I was leaving my mary just as she was starting to warm up to me. I knew I couldn't return to Hartford, to her, until I was ready for a commitment. It had been ten years and I was finally to commit myself to one woman, but would she still be single?

My mother had kept me updated on Hartford society with our occasional phone chats,

I had also heard from some of my buddies about Hartford. I had heard that she had a public breakup with the farmer boyfriend at her grandparent's party.

A few months later I had heard that she was dating the ultimate playboy, Logan Huntzberger. I couldn't believe how he could commit. All of us rich Hartford boys were playboys running from our families commitment but he committed to my mary. I would have committed to her too.

I heard they had been together for years until he proposed to her at her graduation where she turned him down and he left for California. I hadn't heard anything about her since, not that I didn't try, and that was 5 years ago. I tried asking around but everyone said the same thing, they hadn't seen or heard from her in the last 5 years. They also hadn't heard from Logan since his move to California but we all knew he was doing well based on the articles on his new company.

I tried doing my own research but always came back blank. I knew she would be in Hartford this time though. It was Richard Gilmore's funeral afterall that I was attending. I wanted to be there for her for the first time in my life.

I had arrived in Hartford when I saw her at the airport waiting for her bags. I watched her and was going to approach her when she answered her phone saying Lorelai Hayden. I stood there shocked. She had changed her name. Who was this woman?

I saw her talking on her phone and walking out of the airport. I knew I would see her tomorrow at the funeral and I would figure it out.

That night I researched the name Lorelai Hayden and sure enough I found articles by her for different newspapers. She had done some traveling pieces at the beginning of 2007 but in the five years since then she had been freelancing pieces on domestic issues.

When I arrived at the funeral, there was all of Hartford but the Gilmore girls. Just as I was about to make the rounds I saw All three of them walk in and towards the casket. I watched as my Mary had her eyes covered by sunglasses and was holding onto her mother and grandmother.

I sat down and began to listen to the eulogy that my Mary was saying. She was still as eloquent as ever.

After the funeral, I waited for my turn to see her and find out if she had space for me in her life. That was when I saw him. Logan Huntzberger.

I thought they had broken up so I was curious to see what had happened. I watched as he approached her quickly and saw her crumble in his arms, both holding on to each other as if they would slip away. I saw him whispering in her ear and knew I had to wait my turn.

Once they seemed to have calmed and were talking I approached her.

"Well, if it isn't my Mary. I'm sorry about Richard."

She nodded and replied, "Hi Tristan. I see you still can't get my name. Thank you for coming."

I then looked over at huntzberger and I didn't know if he knew who I was so I introduced myself. "Tristan Dugrey" I said as I shook his hand and looked him straight in the eye.

He held my eye contact, "Logan Huntzberger. So you are the Tristan that made her life miserable at Chilton. "

I was shocked that he knew that, "Yeah, I didn't think you would know."

As I was saying that a two year old little blond hair blue eyed little girl came running towards us yelling "Mommy, Daddy" and jumped into my Mary's arms.

"This is my daughter, we call her Leila and my husband Logan Huntzberger."

I was in shock. They were married. I thought they had broken up. The rest of the funeral was a blur as I tried to process what had happened. My mother found me and filled me in on all the gossip.

Apparently they had gotten back together a couple days after her graduation and eloped six months later. She had taken some traveling jobs but stopped when they decided to start trying for a baby. They have been living in California with their daughter and are expecting a second baby in the next few months, a boy.

She was no longer my Mary. She was now known professionally as Lorelai Hayden and personally as Rory Huntzberger. I always hoped she would wait for me but I took too long.

Goodbye Mary.


End file.
